Unos simple chicos, te cambian la vida
by Yumiko-07
Summary: unos nuevos alumnos ingresan a Howarts, desde que esos 6 chicos llegaron el trio de oro tendra oportunidades de confesarse a ciertos Slytherins, mientras que los nuevos, tambien tienen temas amorosos que resolver
1. Conociendolos

Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrio hace tiempo, y preferi escribirla, aclaro que el que narra es Harry en todo momento, aca les dejo a los personajes nuevos, serian algo asi, no sabia si poner fotos de la vida real o de anime y me decidi por el anime asi que aca esta *borren los espacios y ya esta*

blogger.g?blogID =6540729541928654934#allposts

* * *

**Conociendolos**

-Harry… Harry despierta

-Eh? Que Ron? – Le dije despertándome

-Que si no te levantas ahora llegaremos tarde a desayunar - me dijo en tono desesperado… veo que no va a cambiar con el tema de la comida

-Esta bien, me cambio y bajo

-Te espero abajo - dijo mientras se iva

Me levante de la cama y con una pereza extrema fui directo al baño a pegarme una ducha rápida, cuando sali me cambie y baje

-Ya estoy Ron, vamos – Le dije ya un poco mas animado

-Bien, vamos rápido que al parecer el director Dumbledore tiene que darnos una noticia importante

-Que?

-Nose lo va a decir cuando estemos todos en el gran comedor

-Entonces que esperamos Ron? Vamos – Si Dumbledore tenia que decirnos algo, entonces era urgente y no quería esperar a saber que es

Llegamos casi corriendo al Gran Comedor, al parecer el director todavía no decía nada, ya que las 4 casas estaban susurrándose cosas del anuncio repentino del director. Fuimos hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y nos sentamos junto a Hermione y los demás

-Eu, Hermione, tenes idea de lo que puede ser? – Le pregunto Ron curioso

-Esta vez ni yo misma lo se, pero, ustedes eran los últimos que tenían que llegar asi que en cualquier momento lo dice

Y como Hermione dijo, el director se levanto, llamando la atención de todos

-Bueno, como todos saben tengo una noticia que darles…

Todas las casas sin excepción se callaron y le prestaron la máxima atención al director, el al ver que todos ponían atención, continuo

-Dadas unas circunstancias extremas, nos vemos obligados a traer a unos nuevos alumnos a tan solo la mitad del año, los alumnos van ir a 3ro y a sus respectivas casas las cuales, obviamente, las va a elegir el sombrero seleccionador, por lo cual espero que les den una muy calida bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y les pedimos a los profesores que les tengan un poco mas de paciencia que a los demás… pasen

Ninguna casa tuvo oportunidad de hablar de nada, ya que apenas termino con sus palabras se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor, todos miraron a los nuevos alumnos, los cuales eran tan solo 6, 2 chicas y 4 chicos

-Muy bien, los voy a ir llamando, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabran cual es su cara ok? – Empezo Mcgonagall – Bien Cross David

Avanzo un chico de pelo rojo oscuro, con unos ojos, tengo que decir hermosos, verdes esmeraldas, iguales a los mios, su pelo tenia unos reflejos que le hacían parecer brillante, tenia una exprecion seria, debía de medir 1,72 maso menos, y tenia un pedazo de tela blanca en el pelo

-…SLYTHERIN- Grito de repente el sombrero seleccionador

El chico son expresión alguna se levanto y se fue a la mesa que estallo de aplausos

-Muy bien sigamos… Yuma Bautista

Al frente paso un chico un poco mas bajo que el anterior, era rubio de pelo corto y sus ojos eran verdaderamente parecido al de Malfoy, un azul grisesco, su cara es igual que la del otro chico: seria

-…SLYTHERIN

Igual que el otro chico, se levanto y llendo a la mesa llena de euforia se sento al lado del otro chico nuevo

-Cura Nicolas

Paso un chico peli-negro, alto, sus ojos eran medio difíciles de desifrar, eran un marron claro en su totalidad, ese chico si que irradiaba felicidad, paso al frente casi dando saltitos de alegría, y se notaba que estaba contento

-… GRYFFINDOR

Bien, almenos se que uno viene con nosotros, al igual que los demás me puse a aplaudir, el emosionadicimo se sento en una punta

-Mori Axel

De ahí se acerco un chico de pelo platinado, seria gris, la parte de atrás del pelo la tenia corta y al frente tenia dos mechones largo que le llegaban mas abajo del cuello, tenia unos ojos azules claros, que se veian desde donde yo estaba, parecía que sus ojos brillaban, y justo como el chico anterior, este también estaba lleno de felicidad, no tanto como el otro pero lo estaba

-…GRYFFINDOR

Contento, se bajo de la silla y fue a sentarse al lado del nuevo que lo veía con una sonrisa, al parecer todos ellos se conocían. Ahora quedaban 2 chicas

-Mayu Jessica

Paso la chica de pelo largo y azulado, era linda, pero yo desde hace tiempo que me di cuenta que me gustan los hombres, asi que obviamente no es mi tipo, tenia unos ojos verdes esmeraldas y su exprecion no era ni seria ni divertida, era neutra

-…SLYTHERIN

La chica se levanto con una cara de orgullo y se sento junto con los dos chicos nuevos que estaban en slytherin

-Maede Melisa

La ultima chica era rubia, su pelo era largo y con curvas, habia que admitir que era hermosa, sus ojos eran verdes, hermosos también, tenia cara de una chica buena, alegre, y de un muy buen humor

-… GRYFFINDOR

Bueno al parecer se repartieron 3 en Slytherin y 3 en Griffindor, claro que como buenos Griffindors le iríamos a dar la bienvenida a los nuevos al empezar el banquete

-Muy bien espero que todos le den una agradable bienvenida a lo nuevos, ahora si, sin mas interrupciones, disfruten el desayuno

Cuando la comida apareció en la mesa Ron, Hermione y yo nos levantamos y fuimos con los nuevos

-Hola - les dije sentadome al lado del que se llamaba Nicolas

-Hola – Me respondieron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-Yo me llamo Harry Potter, el es Ron Weasley y ella Hermione Grenger

-Un gusto, ya saben quienes somos nosotros, encantados de conocerlos – Nos dijo Melisa

Estuvimos todo el desayuno hablando con ellos, eran agradables, me caian bien. Al terminar el desayuno nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la puerta, pero nos toco la mala suerte de que Malfoy, los nuevos y sus amiguchos también venían hacia la puerta

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, cara-rajada, la sancre sucia y el pobreton, nuevos amigos Potty Potty? - Me dijo Malfoy con un tono arrogante y molesto

-Callate Malfoy, tenia un buen dia era necesario arruinármelo? – Le conteste

-claro Potter, si tu dia esta arruinado, el mio esta perfecto

-Emm… y ellos quienes son? – Pregunto Melisa

-Tu no te metas Maede- Le dijo lo mas serio posible Bautista

-No te pregunte nada Yuma, asi que no te metas

-La que se esta metiendo sos vos, inútil –Dijo David

-Oye Cross, esa conversación era de Yuma y Melisa, NO-TE-METAS el inútil sos vos

-Oh claro, ahora viene Mori a defender a todo el mundo

-Que inútiles que son – Dijo Nicolas

-Callate y mirate a vos mismo en vez de criticar a los demás, Cura – Le dijo Jessica

-No te metas Mayu – Le contesto

-Tu te metiste antes- Le contesto

-… ok ok, esperen se conocen? – Dije intrigado

-Daa, creo que es obvio Potter, sino no se estarían insultando con tanta confianza – Me contesto Malfoy

-Si Harry, nos conocemos de antes, pero ubiera preferido no conocerlos nunca – Dijo Melisa con un tono serio que desde que la conoci no sabia que tenia

-Oh quedate tranquila Maede que yo también hubiera preferido no conocerte nunca – Le contesto con bronca ese tal Bautista

Cada uno se estaba peleando con su "mayor enemigo" seria, yo insultaba a Malfoy, Hermione a Parkinson, Ron a Zabini, Neville (el cual se nos unió un poco antes de pararnos para salir) con Nott, Melisa con Yuma, Nicolas con Mayu y Axel con Cross. Hasta que nos interrumpieron

-Señores y señoritas, pueden terminar con sus peleítas y irse cada uno a sus clases, son los únicos que están en el gran comedor – Nos dijo el profesor Snape enojado

Apenas lo escuchamos, nos fuimos a nuestras salas comunes, cada uno por su camino, una vez que llegamos nos centamos en los sillones y ahora si que le iva a preguntar bien a todos

-Como es que conocen a esos Slytheris?

-Bueno, supongo que a pensar de que nos conocemos poco se los puedo contar… nosotros hasta hace 3 dias eramos unos muggles normales, en nuestro colegio normal, en resumen no teníamos idea de que eramos magos – Empezo Melisa

-En nuestro colegio estaban ellos 3, eramos como los enemigos, con los que nadie se quiere mete cuando estábamos discutiendo, desde 1er año que no nos llevamos bien, sus actitudes son muy arrogantes, petulantes, no nos caia bien a ninguno – Siguio Alex

-Ellos se conocían porque eran vecinos, y nosotros porque fuimos al mismo jardín, tanto ellos como nosotros eramos inseparables con nuestros respectivos grupos, ellos eran los "matones" se podría decir, no podían pasa por al lado de alguien sin que ese teminara lastimado, claro que Mayu no hacia nada, sino que ordenaba – Siguio Nicolas

-Y nosotros eramos como los héroes, cada vez que veíamos uno lastimado ivamos y lo ayudábamos, y aveces inpediamos que lo lastimara, desde ahí nos empezaron a tener bronca, hasta que nos llego la carta de que eramos magos, no lo podíamos creer, y hoy cuando llegamos, los animos casi se nos fueron al verlos ahí, parados en la puerta de Howarts – Termino Melisa

-Entiendo… es casi como nuestra relación que tenemos con los Slytheris, Malfoy es un patan y siempre busca pelea por lo cual somos enemigos, mucho mas porque nosotros somos Gryffindors y ellos Slytherins

-Entonces todos somos enemigos del mismo grupo jajaja – Dijo Melisa

-Exacto, eu es mejor que vallamos a la clase de pociones, el profesor Snape nos baja puntos hasta por llegar 2 segundos tarde – Dijo Ron

-Entonces que estamos esperando? VAMOS – Dijeron los 3 tres chicos nuevos con entuciasmo

Creo que este año será muy interesante

Continuara…


	2. Ahi que aceptarlo

Aceptarlo

Justo antes de entrar al aula de pociones se encontraron (otra vez) con los molestos Slytherins ya que compartían clases con ellos

-Ahí no, otra vez no – Dijo Harry pidiendo no llegar tarde a pociones y que le saquen 50 puntos

-Oh si Potty Potty, otra vez – Dijo Draco mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sintiendo un nerviosismo al ver que los ojos de Harry también lo miraban – _Diablos quien mierda me manda a enamorarme del cara-rajada de Potty, es casi imposible, pero creo que ya no vale la pena negarlo, mis amigos lo aceptaron y eso es lo único que yo necesito, igual, lo aceptaron porque ellos tanto como yo también tienen a un Gryffindor, pero que se le va a hacer, se ve que la rivalidad que había entre Gryffindor y Slytherin no es nada más que pura tención sexual, DIOS- _Dijo Draco en sus pensamientos

-_mmm que raro se miran estos dos… no será que… claro y ellos también se miran de la misma forma, claro ya lo entendí… ok esperen porque ese idiota de Yuma me está mirando… diablos a quien se lo quiero ocultar… me gusta, Bautista me gusta… esperen… La forma en la que se miran Nicolas y Jessica es parecida a la mirada que se tiran Axel y David… ya entendí todo- _Se dijo a si misma Melisa entendiendo todo

Cuando entraron a el aula de pociones tuvieron (por fin) la clase en paz, sin anormalidades, una vez que salieron se fueron a pasear por los pasillos ya que no tenían la siguiente clase hasta la hora que venia

-oye Harry, te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Le pregunto Melisa

-Claro, que pasa?

-Te gusta Malfoy? – Le dijo llendo directo al grano

-….EHHHH? De que hablas Melisa, no se que se te metió pero creo que estas un poco loca no? – Dijo Harry desesperado, rojo y nervioso

-Y vos Ron? Qué pasa con Zabini?

-Con Zabini?...em pues… nada en especial… no sé porque… preguntas – Dijo Ron mas rojo que su pelo

-Hermione? No creo que le tengas tanta bronca a Parkinson como decís no?

-Yo… no se dé que hablas – Dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta

-Neville? Qué onda con Nott?

-Em… pues… nada… en absoluto – Dijo el tímido Neville

-Oh pero claro, como me voy a olvidar de mis amigos, Axel? Qué pasa con David? Y vos Nico? Con Jessica, a ustedes los conozco como la palma de mi mano así que no me mientan

-… y vos Melisa, que pasa con Cross? – Dijo Axel desafiándola

-… Lo admito… Bautista me gusta… y creo que mucho – Es impresionante como se ponen rojos estos chicos

-…- Todos se quedaron callados ante tal confesión

-Y si ustedes son Gryffindors como lo dicen ser entonces tienen que aceptar lo que les pasa - Les dijo Melisa a todos

-…Tiene razón, tengo que admitir que si… me gusta Draco, desde 1er año tendría que decir – Confeso Harry con la valentía que se le caracterizaba

Desde que Harry dijo eso, cada uno de los chicos empezó a decir quién era el chico o la chica que le gustaba hasta que todos se sincerisaron:

Ron gustaba de Blaise desde principios de 2do

Hermione gustaba de Pansy desde la mitad de 1ro

Neville gustaba de Theodore desde principios de ese año

Melisa gustaba de Bautista desde… siempre

Nicolas gustaba de Jessica desde hace 1 año

Axel gustaba de David desde ese año

-Que te gusta de Malfoy, Harry? – Le pregunto Melisa

-Em, bueno, yo, cada vez que lo veo, siento que mi corazón se enloquece, me pongo nervioso y las manos me sudan, me gusta su forma arrogante de hablar, la actitud de patan y engreído, su cara, su pelo platinado, su cuerpo delgado pero a la vez fuerte, su determinación al jugar Quiddicht, a pesar de que hace trampas se que pone lo mejor de el, y trata de ganar… se que se siente solo, su padre no lo quiere como un padre debería querer a su hijo, su madre no es la mas cariñosa del mundo, y aca en Howarts casi todo el mundo lo odia, por eso quiero estar con el, para que entienda que la vida también puede ser buena…

-…eso, casi me hace llorar – Dijo Melisa – Ron?

-Bueno, no tengo muchas razones por las que me guste Zabini, es mas creo que mucho de su vida privaba no se, pero si llego a estar con el, quiero descubrirlo todo, quiero pasar cada una de las etapas con el, quiero amarlo, parece que somos masoquistas, porque el echo de que nos insulten y pegen nos gusta, pero a mi criterio me gusta porque se que al menos unos minutos del dia los dedica a mi

-… bien, Hermione?

-Su actitud, es lo que mas me atrapo, sus ojos, hermosos, me atrapo todo de ella, es como si no pudiera parar de mirarla, y al igual que Ron, no la conozco tanto, pero espero descubrir sus verdades y mentiras, su lado oscuro y su lado tierno, y espero que me deje descubrirlos

-… asi se dice, Axel?

-Todo… siento que todo de el me atrapo, su pasado iso que se convierta en la persona fría y sin expresiones que es ahora, pero se que lo único por lo que actua asi es porque no sabe en quien debería confiar realmente, no sabe confiar en las personas porque piensan que pueden llegar a traicionarlo como lo isieron una vez, tiene miedo a enamorarse y que todo sea una mentira, lo se porque lo conozco, hace mas de 3 años que es mi enemigo y conozco mucho de el, ahí veces que se sinserisa conmigo y eso me pone contento, porque siento que ahí cosas que me las confía a mi, y que al menos piensa en que yo soy de confianza, se que después de que insulte a sus amigos no es lo mismo que antes, pero estoy esperando para recuperarlo, porque lo amo

-… de enserio chicos creo que con sus historias voy a llorar, Nicolas?

-Su actitud fría y calculadora, es tan… atrayente, es mas cuando la tengo en frente mio quiero comérmela entera, puede que sea un poco imposible, pero cuando la tenga en mis brazos, no la voy a dejar ir… Melisa? Que te gusta de Cross

-Mmm… su pasado en totalidad no es oscuro, solo que se crio sin el amor de sus padres, el mismo vio enfrente de sus ojos como asesinaban a sus padres y yo creo que eso lo traumo mucho, por eso tiene esa actitud desafiante y evasiva, a mi parecer tiene miedo de tener algo muy preciado para el y perderlo de la misma manera que perdió a sus padres y es por eso que nunca acepto ningún tipo de propuesta para salir con nadie, el cree que todas las personas que están a su lado van a terminar mal o muriendo, esos 2 amigos que tiene, los tiene porque ellos lo obligaron a ser su amigo, le insistían tanto que el se canso y acepto ser su amigo y creo que desde ahí esta un poco mas abierto porque sino ni se hubiera hacercado a Malfoy y su grupito, exactamente nose bien que me atrae de el, pero se que lo amo, y quiero enseñarle lo que es de verdad el amor verdadero, porque lo amo, y si es posible quiero ser su amiga, novia, madre y padre al mismo tiempo, para que sepa que tiene todo mi amor

-… creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es conquistarlos, o almenos saber si ellos gustan de nosotros – Dijo Axel

-Claro, Axel tiene razón, yo no pienso quedarme con la intriga de saber si Malfoy gusta o no de mi - Dijo Harry mas animado de cuando se levanto

-Si pero para eso necesitamos insinuárnosles – dijo Melisa

-Como? – Preguntaron todos intrigados

-Se los cuento mañana, ahora tenemos que ir a DCAO y irnos a dormir

Los Gryffindors se fueron a la clase que les quedaba y todos se fueron a dormir, ya que el dia siguiente seria agotador en su totalidad

Continuara…


	3. El plan 1

Todos se despertaron como cualquier día normal, era obvio que estaban entusiasmados por saber cuál era el plan de Melisa, aunque sus amigos tenían una sospecha de que podía ser

-Bien, tienen idea de cuál es el plan de Melisa? – Pregunto Harry una vez que estaban todos en el Gran Comedor, excepto Melisa

-Va a ser mejor que esperen a que llegue ella – Dijo Nicolas

Cada uno comió mirando la puerta para ver cuando iba a entrar Melisa… Hasta que paso

-Por fin Meli, donde estabas?

-Jaja estaba arreglando una partecita del plan Axi, tranqui, que para hoy a la tarde el plan va a estar en marcha, o al menos es primero – Dijo mirando pícaramente al pelirrojo

-De que hablas?

-De nada Harry, de nada

-Eh? Bueno no importa ahora, vamos a Transformaciones

Todos iban metidos en sus pensamientos, no sabían cuál era el plan de Melisa, pero esperaban que sea uno bueno… iban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que todos los alumnos de Howarts volvían de nuevo al gran comedor

-Eu cara-rajada, si vos y tu grupito de pobretones y sangre-sucias no se apuran se van a perder el discurso del director decrepito – Dijo Malfoy que iba pasando por al lado suyo

-Eh?

-Harry, el director Dumbledore nos mando a llamar a todos al gran comedor – Dijo Luna que iba pasando

Todos emprendieron camino hacia donde hace poco habían estado, al entrar al gran comedor vieron como todos se sentaron en sus mesas por lo que ellos hicieron lo mismo

-Bueno como veo que estamos todos, quería avisarles algo… Por mañana y el día que viene las clases se suspenden – Empezó el director haciendo que los cuchicheos empezaran – vamos a hacer algún tipo de fiesta para celebrar que… no sé, vamos a celebrar cualquier cosa, es para salir un poco de la rutina de de Howarts, vamos a hacer una tradición muggle llamada Karaoke, vamos a servir ponche y todos van a disfrutar lo mas que puedan hasta el día siguiente, y el día siguiente no tiene las clases para que se puedan reponer de la fiesta… Listo pueden volver a sus clases

Cuando el director termino todos empezaron a hablar de la fiesta de mañana, aun casi nadie le encontraba sentido a la razón de la fiesta, pero todos estaban dispuestos a ir

-Bien la fase 1 ya esta jajajaja – Dijo Melisa

-Qué? Esto fue obra tuya Mel? – Pregunto asombrado Nico

-Siip, así cada 1 podrá cantarle una canción a sus serpientes – Dijo alegre

-Wow que cosas se te ocurren Mel – Dijo Hermione

-Gracias, gracias

Todos se fueron caminando mas felices que nunca hacia la clase de Transformaciones, esperando a que sea mañana

(…) Salteémonos las parte de las clases y todo eso (…)

Los Gryffindors se encontraban en la sala común pensando cual canción le podían dedicar a sus serpientes

-AHHHH NO SE ME OCURRE NADA – Dijo desesperado Ron

-Cálmate Ron algo vas a encontrar - Lo animo Hermione

-Hey Harry – Lo llamo Melisa

-Si?

-Vos… alguna vez estuviste cerca de Malfoy como algo mas que enemigos? Osea alguna vez se hablaron o algo?

-Eh? Porque preguntas? – Pregunto sonrojado

-Para saber

-Em, bueno si, una vez perdí una apuesta con Seamus y me dijo que tenía que ir a besar a Malfoy y… eh… bueno

-AHHHHHH Y LO BESASTE? – Pregunto emocionada

-Emm, pues si

-Y? QUE PASOO?

-Pues como era de suponer se descoloco y casi se pone como loco – Dijo calmando su sonrojo y pasó su cara a una más triste

-Cuando paso eso?

-El año pasado

-… Bueno a dormir mañana es un gran dia, y no se olviden de pensar en sus canciones

Todos se fueron a dormir, pero no podían no estar nerviosos, ósea SE IVAN A CONFESAR CON UNA CANCION obvio que no iban a decir los nombres pero era confesarse. Cuando todos despertaron se vistieron a la manera muggle como dijo el director

Jessica llevaba una remera negra o gris se podía decir, con un corazón rojo con alas blancas, en las alas tenía un bordado con dorado, se puso un collar blanco y negro, se puso un jean negro que le combinaba con la remera y unas zapatillas comunes, grises, se había pintado un poco con delineador, sombra de ojos, labial de brillito y se pinto las uñas de negro y el pelo se lo dejo suelto

Harry tenía una remera amarilla-anaranjada con una campera verde con capucha, se puso unos jean con el color azul (el común de los jeans) y unas zapatillas negras

Ron tenía una remera negra lisa, con una campera de jean, se había puesto un colgante en forma de cruz, tenía un pantalón de tela negro y zapatillas negras con verde

Axel se había puesto una remera color crema y un chaleco negro, un pantalón bordo y quedo

Nicolas tenía una remera roja con cuello largo, pero el cuello de la remera no era de los que se le pegan al cuerpo, sino que era uno de los sueltos, se puso un chaleco cerrado, el chaleco era negro con delineados de color dorado oscuro, un jean negro y zapatillas negras

Hermione tenía una remera blanca y lisa, se puso una pollera que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los muslos, unas botas con abrojo de metal y medias largas que le llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de la pollera, dejando ver un poco de la piel, se delineo un poco y se puso un poco de rubor en las mejillas

Y ya estaban todos listos para ir (aun queda describir a lo Slytherins xD)

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, las mesas estaban separadas para que se sentaran entre amigos, el techo del Comedor ya no estaba hechizado, sino que todo estaba muy a la manera… muggle, hasta que entraron ciertos Slytherins que hicieron que los leones se le quedaran viendo embobados

Jessica Mayu tenía una remera azul con una T blanca, dentro de la T tenia la palabra "CROSS" (Cruz) un pantalón de tela negro suelto, una cadenita le iba colgando de un lado a otro del pantalón, tenía unos tenis negros y el pelo lo tenía suelto como siempre

Malfoy tenía una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo, haciendo que se le marcaran los músculos (*-*) un pantalón de tela negro y unas zapatillas negras

David Cross tenía una remera negra y se le asomaba un poco de cuello, arriba tenía una campera color beige, unos jeans negros y zapatillas grises

Bautista Yuma tenía una remera común, negra lisa y un jean negro con zapatillas grises (lo que los leoncitos no vieron era que las serpientes también se quedaron como embobados viéndolos)

Cada grupo se sentó en una de las mesas que era par personas hasta que el Director se paro y hablo

-Bueno ahora vamos a empezar con una comida y después damos por abierto el karaoke – Dijo feliz

Cuando el director término de hablar apareció la comía, la cual comieron todos hablando, haciendo chistes y divirtiéndose. Cuando terminaron el director se paro nuevamente

-Quien quiere ser el primer afortunado en comenzar a cantar?

Empezaron a subir chicos que (nadie conoce xD) se animaron a cantar hasta que… la chica Grytffindor, con su valentía subió al escenario que claramente el director había echo aparecer

-Señorita Maede, que va a cantar?

-Em bueno… se llama "quiero decirte que te amo"

-Pues bien, quiere dedicarla?

-No, que sea en anónimo

-Como usted diga

El director bajo del escenario y empezó la música

Desde el ruido del mundo,

Desde el giro de un carrusel,

De la piel a lo más hondo,

Desde el fondo de mi ser,

De este inútil orgullo,

Y del silencio de ahí en mi,

Desde estas ganas mías de vivir,

Quiero decirte que te amo,

Quiero decirte que eres mío,

Que no te cambio por ninguno,

Que por tenerte desvarió,

Quiero decirte que te amo,

Porque eres tan igual a mí,

Cuando por nada discutimos

Y luego te sierras en ti

Del peor de mis fallos

De un error por el que page

De un teléfono del centro

De mis ganas de vencer

De la dicha que siento

Y de esta fiebre mía por ti

Desde que me enseñaste a sonreír

Quiero decirte que te amo

Quiero decirte estoy aquí

Aunque me aleje de tu lada

Tras la ventana de un taxi

Debo decirte que te amo

Porque es mi única verdad

Tú no me sueltes de la mano

Aunque podamos terminar

Desde el blanco de la página

Desde i fragilidad

Desde mi carta te cuento

De mi sinceridad

Quiero decirte que te amo

Quiero decirte que eres mío

Que no te cambio por ninguno

Que por tenerte desvarió

Quiero decirte que te amo

Quiero decirte estoy aquí

Aunque me aleje de tu lada tras la ventana de un taxi

Quiero decirte que te amo

Quiero decirte que eres mío

Que no te cambio por ninguno

Que porque eres como yo porque…

Quiero decirte que te amo…

Te amo…

(QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO – LAURA PAUSINI)

Cuando termino de cantar se empezaron a escuchar una euforia de aplausos y a lo lejos se podía ver la mirada celosa de Bautista por saber para quien era la dedicatoria, entonces prefirió ponerse en acción y se levanto

-Eh? Vas a ir ahora Bautista? – Pregunto Malfoy

-Si

Cuando llego al escenario el director le pregunto

-Bien, señor Yuma que va a cantar?

-"llevame contigo"

-Muy bien, anónimo pienso no?

-Si

Empezó la música

Quisiera escribir una canción

Que pudiera hacerte sentir

Y mostrarte que mi corazón

Late solo hoy por ti

Y en esa bella melodía explicar

Lo quehas llegado a provocar

Y en esa dulce melodiua regalarte este amor

Que empieza a germinar

Debes saber que me haces bien

Qe tu me salvaras

De tanta soledad

Yo pienso siempre en ti

A donde quiera que voy

A donde quiera que voy

Te llevo conmigp

Yo pienso siempre en ti

A donde queira que voy

A don de quiera que voy

Te llevo conmigo

Quisiera escribir una canción

Que pudiera habesaes definir

Como es de grande la ilucion

Que yo tengo hoy por ti

Y en esa bella melodía explicar

Lo que has llegado a provocar

Y en esa dulce melodia regalarte este amor

Que empieza a germinar

Debes saber que me haces bien

Que tu me salvaras

De tanta soledad

Yo pienso siempre en ti

A donde quiera que voy

A donde quiera que voy

Te llevo conmigo

Yo pienso siempre en ti

A donde quiera que voy

A donde quiera que voy

Te llevo conmigo

Desde la vez que yo te conoce

Te me quedaste dentro de la piel

Desde entonces no se estar sin ti

Por favor sálvame

Yo pienso siempre en ti

A donde quiera que voy

A donde quiera que voy

Te llevo conmigo

Yo pienso siempre en ti

A donde quiera que voy

A donde quiea que voy

Te llevo conmigo

(TE LLEVO CONMIGO – RESTAR)

Continuara…


End file.
